Junigatsu no Love Song
by Juunigatsu
Summary: A gift fic for Naomi Hunter. Shoujo-ai (female/female romance) fluff. Moonbay x Fiona. Song-fic. Song is Junigatsu no Love Song which is translated to December Love Song. Song is by Gackt.


Notes: A shoujo-ai gift fic written for my friend Naomi Hunter! Shoujo-ai means female/female romance and Naomi always told me that there isn't enough yurri fics around to grace ff.net. I planned to make this a Thomas/Fiona fic but me, being very twisted, I think another way around.

This is a song-fic. The song is "Junigatsu no Love Song" By Gackt and in English it translated to "December Love Song." I been listening to this mp3 like about 10 times a day! I love the song and Gackt himself! *Melts*

The pairing in the fic is Moonbay/Fiona. The lyrics are in bold while the translation is in italics.

****

"Junigatsu no Love Song" 

__

December love song

The gray sky slowly turns dark as she waits for him under the lamp post. How long does she has to wait for Van in this cold weather?

'Where is he?' She thought bleakly to herself. 'We promise to go shopping together for Christmas and he hasn't shown up for the last two hours!'

She watched as a set of heavy crowds of people passing by her. She sees little children holding their mothers hands, friends chatting with each other cheerfully and lovers getting further more intimate with each other. She sniffled in loneliness as she fell in a desperate loneliness. Watching people getting sociable makes her upset. 

'So many happy people…' She thought in silent jealousy. 'Where Van could be? He promise to meet me here at 3:00...' She took a glance at the stone clock located in the city's square. It was now 5:00 pm. 

She sniffled and she is on the verge to cry out her sadness. She realizes that she is stupid waiting for him and as punishment she catch a cold in the process.

"Van…" She mumbled to herself. 'Why he hasn't shown up?' Tears slowly forming in her eyes and small streams flows down her smooth cheeks.

~ * ~

****

itsuno ma ni ka machi no naka ni juuni-gatsu no awatadashisa ga afure  
chiisana te o furinagara taisetsu na hito no namae o yobu

__

Before you know it, the city's overflowing with the December hustle and bustle  
While waving your small hand, you call out the name of your precious person

~ * ~

The winter winds are getting harsher as the day turn into night and the bright full moon slowly rises with it lustrous white shine. Fiona still standing there, shivering violently from head to toe.

'I must be stupid waiting for him here' She thought again. 'But then again it's not my fault for being stupid because he promised that he'll come to meet me here!' She though rationally.

It's rare for her to grew annoyed and it's even more rarer for her that to get angry. She gritted her teeth together in anger and openly declared in irritation, "Damn that man! Stupid Van!" She frowns as what's left of dignity still stands. Even being stand-up by the jerk, she still have her pride.

But at the same time, her heart is in pain.

Another hour has passed and it's getting late. Fiona gave up on him and decides to go home. Her enthusiasm for the holidays is dwindling quickly. All she ever thinks is whatever happens to Van. Does he forget her? Did he found somebody else?

Her heart winced in pain. 

She knew Van for a long time. For so long, she was always attracted to Van's warm kindness. She grew to live on his kindness that it soon quickly become an important part of her feeling that humans called "Emotions."

She feels a lot for Van. Maybe that feeling, she strongly believed is call "Love." That feeling is what humans call it. She didn't quite understand how it really feels but maybe it's like that.

But now her heart is shadowed in doubt. Maybe it wasn't love at all. Perhaps it just simple disappointment.

Lost in her long trains of thought, she didn't hear someone calling her name from a distance.

~ * ~

****

koibito-tachi no yasashisa ni tsutsumarete kono machi ni mo sukoshi hayai fuyu ga oozier

__

Enveloped in lovers' kindness, winter visits this city just a little bit early

~ * ~

"Fiona!" The voice called her again. "I finally found you!"

Fiona halted and looks back to see who is calling right behind her. She blink and quickly recognized it was Moonbay, her dark haired, braided with a deep set of tan complexion friend with a feisty, spunky nature. Fiona is pleasantly surprised to find Moonbay looking for her under this weather. Usually at this hour, she would be fighting for the position of piloting the Ultrasaurer among her competitors.

"M-Moonbay?" Fiona stuttered eyes wide. "What you're doing here?"

The dark tanned girl quickly catches up to Fiona, while catching her breath. By the looks of her heavy labored breathing, she done a lot of running and she is exhausted.

"You have no idea that I've been looking for you everywhere!" Moonbay sputtered and coughed a bit. "This city is huge and Van is so bad at directions."

"Van?!" Fiona said in a frantic curiosity. "What happened to him?"

"He got an emergency call." Moonbays pants heavily and takes a break to breath. 

"The commander called him to inspect an area full of bandits in another area. 

Presently the bandits are terrorizing the villagers with advanced weapons."

"I see."  


"But don't worry Van will be okay with Zeek in tow!" Moonbay smiled cheerfully.

Fiona feels a comforting warmth when she is around Moonbay. The older girl is always reliable and dependable. Nothing can go wrong (okay a few times) when she is around. With Moonbay, Fiona feels secure and even beloved. Moonbay has this wisdom that sets her at ease also.

"Moonbay did you came all the way to tell me this?"

"Yeah, the guys of the guardian force were busy and I know that if you're weren't informed on the whereabouts of Van at this moment," She said with even more concern. "Why, you would still be stuck here!"

"T-thank you."

"C'mon, lets go home and forget this accidental mistake. You must be cold! Let's hurry now, I heard that it will snow soon."

~ * ~

****

taisetsu na hito dakara zutto kawaranai de waratteite  
daisuki na hito dakara zutto kimi dake o dakishimete...

__

You're my precious, so forever, always, smile  
You're my beloved, so I will always hold only you...

****

Show-window o mitsumenagara kata o yoseau futari ga toorisugiru  
kimi no koto o machinagara shiroi toiki ni omoi o noseru

__

While looking at a show-window, two people pass by, arms around each other  
While waiting for you, thoughts ride off on white breaths

~ * ~

The hum in the Gustav takes away the cramps in her sore legs. It was warm and cozy inside the vehicle that her eyes somehow becomes heavy and she drew them closed in a drowsy state. Before she goes off to sleep, she gazed out the window and saw small fresh snowflakes start to fall from the dark sky. She suddenly opens her eyes wide and informed Moonbay of the wonderful rare works of Mother Nature. Moonbay stops driving, the Gustav comes to a halt and she paused to stare at the falling snow as well.

"Well I be…" She said in amusement.

Meanwhile Fiona saw a couple crossing the streets arm in arm. The couple are young and seems to be love. This have her thinking about herself and Van. She always liked Van but never they had been intimate that way. In fact now that he has been taken position as a lieutenant, he grew distant and it seems whatever Fiona came up dates with him, he ignores it for they seem trivial in the line of duty.

It's like she, herself is trivial to him also, since his job is more important than she…

~ * ~

****

miageta sora ni konayuki ga maioriteitazura ni futari no kyori o sotto chikazukeru

__

As powdered snow dances down from the towering sky, our distance softly closes

****

shizuka na yoru ni mimimoto de sasayaita ano kotoba o mou ichido sotto tsubuyaita…

__

In the silent night, I whispered into your ears, once again I softly murmured those words…

~ * ~

"Fiona are you okay? What's with the long face?" Moonbay question snapped out her out of her thoughts.

"Oh nothing!" Fiona said with a cheerful smile. However she smiled only to hide her heavy burden heart.

"Something to do with Van?" She said intuitively.

There is long pause of silence until Fiona starts to speak truthfully, "Yes."

"Why?"

"I feel less important than his job."

"Aww…Fiona, you will always be important to Van no matter what." She reassured her. "Whatever Van is doing, he is doing for the well-being of everyone even you. He cares about you very much."

"I guess so." Fiona said with more confidence though it was meek.

Unexpectedly Moonbay gave her a big hug and kiss her on the forehead. She stroke her forehead lovingly, pulling the blonde's two long bangs behind her ears. Fiona blushed and her cheeks are a conspicuous bright red. 

"Van loves you." Moonbay concluded. "And I too love you. So don't worry. We both will always look out for you in case you are in trouble."

"Okay…"

The Gustav hums again. It moves Fiona into a deep sleep. Gingerly she leans on Moonbay shoulder and falls into a light sleep. 

And in her sleep, she carelessly, silently mumbled though with sincerity, "I love you too Moonbay."

Moonbay heard it of course and with acknowledge she smiled warmly, caressing her blonde hair tenderly on occasional times, as she rides on through the dark roads in the night.

~ * ~

****

taisetsu na hito dakara zutto kawaranai de waratteite  
daisuki na hito dakara zutto kimi dake o dakishimete...

__

You're my precious, so forever, always, smile  
You're my beloved, so I will always hold only you...

****

itsumade mo dakishimete...

__

I will hold you forever...

****

kimi dake o dakishimete...

Hold only you...

~ * ~

****

~ The End ~


End file.
